Part IV: Study Skills, Applied Academics, and Transitions
Different kinds of study skills and their significance as it applies to exceptional learners The five functional academic subject areas and examples of how they would apply to exceptional learners in the real world. Key elements of the transition planning process The individualized education program (IEP), developed under the Individuals with Disabilities Education Act (IDEA), for each student with a disability must address transition services requirements beginning not later than the first IEP to be in effect when the child turns 16, or younger if determined appropriate by the IEP Team, and must be updated annually thereafter. Some states like North Carolina and Texas required to start add IEP transition by the age of 14. The IEP must include: (1) appropriate measurable post-secondary goals based upon age-appropriate transition assessments related to training, education, employment, and, where appropriate, independent living skills; (2) the transition services (including courses of study) needed to assist the student with a disability in reaching those goals). While the IDEA statute and regulations refer to courses of study, they are but one example of appropriate transition services. Examples of independent living skills to consider when developing post-secondary goals include self-advocacy, management of the home and personal finances, and the use of public information. # Student Involvement- Students involved in their own progress have a vested interest in their own success. They are more motivated and look for additional ways improving their success. “Getting students involved in the process will bring forth their preferences and help them articulate what they want to achieve. “ # Self-Advocacy- Students who are self-aware represents themselves better within the IEP process by participating in progress meetings. They are familiar with their limitations and look for ways overcoming those limitations. “When students become involved in the process and develop self-awareness, they are then able to understand the different components of their individual education plans. When they start to understand these components — and can recognize their individual strengths and weaknesses — they are better positioned to self-advocate for their success.” # Goal Setting- Students allowed to set goals along with IEP professionals keeps the student interested and involved with their success. “When students are involved in the process from the beginning and able to articulate what they want to accomplish, they are more likely to stay committed to obtaining their goals.” # Self-Monitoring- Students can monitor themselves after setting goals providing a step by step process on set benchmarks. “Transition plans provide students with a way to monitor themselves to ensure that they earn the credits they need in order to reach their individual education goals. Students who are involved in the process from the beginning are better positioned to ask for help along the way in order to achieve these goals.” # Self-Determination- Students that are involved I their progress are determined to succeed as they accomplish each goal they helped set. “The academic world has adopted the word “self-determination” to refer to students becoming involved in their own post-secondary education and employment plans and ultimately, determining their own futures.” __FORCETOC__